


Sex and Revolution

by AsphierYang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Communist Russia, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, French History, Impact Play, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Prussia has really weird kinks okay, Prussian History (Middle Ages), Russian History, Trans Character, Using history as foreplay, Using political theory as foreplay as well, referencing, the French Revolution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphierYang/pseuds/AsphierYang
Summary: 普鲁士和法兰西在他们生命那么漫长的时间里一直都是朋友。以至于有些事不再拥有过去的分量，而有些事他们清楚彼此永远无法达成共识。





	Sex and Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sex and Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796102) by [HeartofCanada (Tassledown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/HeartofCanada), [Tassledown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown). 



> （原作者注）  
> 这是我的PWP产出。说真的。  
> 我很抱歉假如我歪曲了你喜爱的政/治/理/论，但我没有复健我的政/治/科/学知识，所以这篇文可能有些地方会有轻微错误。你可以留下评论来纠正我的错误。  
> 这篇文用了我其他露普文里的人物塑造。

“让这操他妈的一切见鬼去吧。”基尔伯特宣布，“我讨厌党派会议。我讨厌党派政治！”他倒在酒店大堂他找到的第一张椅子上，手捂住脸。  
“你又在指代你的法西斯分子，还是你今天想扼死欧洲哪里别家的某个党派？”弗朗西斯询问。他离开入口处，加入另一位。  
基尔伯特怒视着他：“都不是，谢天谢地我说的是……关于欧元的这坨狗屎。我当然不指望你会同意。你享受自以为优于欧洲其余人。”  
“Moi（我？）”弗朗西斯的手按住胸膛，“Monsieur Gilbert，所有人当中你总该清楚！我确实优于欧洲其余人。你会宁愿我们回到’黑暗时代’的暴君与无休止的战争中去。”  
“至少比一气之下砍掉你政府的那些家伙们的头要好。”基尔伯特回敬，但他微笑着在椅子上探身。“你宁愿饿死也不愿再侍奉另一个国王。”  
“我的人民值得更好的。”弗朗西斯坐到椅子扶手上。他优美地微笑，轻轻捋过那些落在基尔伯特脸上的头发。“那些宣称比人民更好的家伙不值得领导他们，只会妨碍我们达到作为一个共和国的真正潜力。”  
基尔伯特哼了一声。“人民一旦没有了指南针和地图，甚至都找不到他们的屁眼在哪里。在某个人掌管下，一切都能完事；因为必须如此，要不就是每个人都知道该责备谁。”  
“是的，所有事。”弗朗西斯冷哼，“厨房里的女仆们还有你的邻居，这更像——好吧，你喜欢烧毁你邻居的田野并偷走他们的土地，承认吧。”  
“当然了，”基尔伯特靠在弗朗西斯的大腿上，“但我的国家也没有在我们的国歌里使其不朽。我们记得那些重要的事，像我们的女人和啤酒。”  
弗朗西斯捧住下颌：“你还是个战争贩子，mon cher（我亲爱的。）”  
“你切断了自己和上帝的联系。”他闭上眼睛，靠紧与对方的身体接触。  
“比起在锁链中找到救赎，我宁愿作为无神论者死得自由。”  
基尔伯特咧嘴而笑：“你在找打，弗朗西斯。”  
“难道你不想和我打一场吗？”弗朗西斯的眼睫毛翕动。  
基尔伯特用手指绕住领带：“哦不，但我想既然据说我们应当减少欧元区的相对债务量，我不会首先建议破坏酒店入口。”  
“我永远不会做这么粗鲁的事！”弗朗西斯大笑，“Mon dieu（我的上帝，）这里的装潢师可是——”  
基尔伯特没有留给他说完的机会。他站起身，一拳打在弗朗西斯的脸上，力量足够大到扯坏领带，使对方倒在地上。弗朗西斯踢出小腿，使基尔伯特也倒下了，然后自己爬起身。  
“你背叛了你自己的君主，”弗朗西斯宣布。他向基尔伯特的胸膛踢去，在对方爬起身时失之毫厘。“你成了个共产主义者，朝向一个在地下室拿机关枪扫射他们皇室的国家！”  
“至少我好好地叛国了，而不是试图一直活在革命中！”  
基尔伯特假装向弗朗西斯的脸部挥拳，在对方遮防时抓住了他的手臂。他猛然扭过那家伙，以便将对方的手臂压在身后。弗朗西斯重重地踩了他的脚，又冲小腿踢了一脚，足够使他失去平衡。基尔伯特摔倒了，同时带倒了弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯用肘击他的胃部，逼迫对方放开自己，然后移动到他无法触及的地方。  
“你会服从任何人，只要他们能喂给你一场战争。”弗朗西斯奚落道。  
“你会和镜子中的自己战斗，如果你的街头没有足够的激进分子。”基尔伯特试图调整呼吸并起身，但他的限制者使得快速恢复变得困难。  
弗朗西斯抓住对方的衬衫前沿，把其拽到地上。  
“Oui，我会的，”他低声说，“你结束了吗？”  
基尔考虑了这个问题，但他的呼吸尚未平复，而他们不能就在这里的地板上干起来。他怒视对方，却点了头，垂下眼睛。弗朗西斯拖着他，走到自己的酒店房间。一到那里，弗朗西斯就迫使那家伙跪下，并抓住了他的头发。  
“你还记得安全词，对吧？”弗朗西斯故作庄重地问道。  
“是的，”基尔轻声叹气，向后仰头。“绿色。”  
弗朗西斯迈向他的正面，然后反手抽击他的脸。“你真是粗野得让人难以置信，”他说，“你不会说正确的法语吗？”  
“我从来不会让如此粗俗化的拉丁语玷污我的口腔。”基尔反驳，但并未尝试从地板上起身，“你根本没资格叫别人粗野，你个婊子养的。”  
弗朗西斯又扇了他一个耳光，抓住他衬衫的前面。“道歉，mon cher。”  
“我很抱歉。你能脱了我的衣服吗？”基尔的眼睫毛翕动，但他依旧在挣扎着恢复呼吸。他需要在他们继续前脱离他的束缚。  
对此弗朗西斯没有争论。他单腿下跪，将基尔的衬衫从下拉起，轻柔地耳语：“你有许多瘀伤，mon cher，多么不幸啊。”  
“你故意这么做的。”基尔回敬道。  
弗朗西斯解开他的领带，也将其脱下，然后亲吻对方身体上的淤青痕迹。“Oui，确实。你喜欢这样子，承认吧。”  
基尔向后仰头，当弗朗西斯的唇接触他的皮肤时呻吟出声。他的双手移到弗朗西斯的臀部来使自己保持平衡。弗朗西斯咬在了一处淤青上，直到基尔伯特喘气，然后他直起身，捧住基尔的脸。  
“Mon Prusse（我的普鲁士，）除非你好好向我道歉，否则不要指望更多的游戏。”  
基尔伯特哼声：“你还是错的。”  
“这没有关系，mon papillon（我的小蝴蝶。）你输了。告诉我你为什么会输。”  
相反，基尔伯特大笑：“你在过去的两个世纪里什么都没有赢到。”  
弗朗西斯拽住基尔的头发，迫使他头部牵动：“你不会停止对抗我，除非我强迫你，是吗？”  
基尔伯特呻吟，眨动眼睛；来自头皮的刺痛蔓延至腹部。法兰西扭转他的手，将基尔伯特拉近自己。“你所有的战斗都去了哪里，mon Prusse？你就如此容易地放弃了你的君主制吗？”  
基尔扭动颈部，喘着气，情欲在腹部积聚。“我没有！”  
弗朗西斯起身，把基尔伯特推到一把椅子上。他一只手按住对方的咽喉使其不能动弹，用另一只手褪去自己的裤子。基尔伯特抱住手，靠入弗朗西斯的挟制中，急切地渴望弗朗西斯脱完衣物。  
“啊是了，这种表情，”弗朗西斯声音低柔，“美极了，基尔伯特；但要是你不干净的嘴被塞满而无法说话，那时的你会更加美丽。”  
“杀国王的家伙，”基尔伯特唾弃，“弑君者。你为了自己能随心所欲，能够冷血地杀掉你整个政府。”  
弗朗西斯的指甲刺入基尔的颈部，然后迫使他面部朝下趴在地板上。他踏在对方背上，使其动弹不得，以便将他的双手扭在身后。基尔伯特挣扎着，直到双手被弗朗西斯柔软质地的领带绑住。  
基尔伯特大笑：“你觉得这能够限制住我？”  
“我想你将会无暇挣脱。”弗朗西斯将领带绑紧，足够使基尔伯特意识到如果他无法集中精力，他将无法脱出。在此之后，弗朗西斯又迫使基尔伯特跪下，自己站起身，性器与基尔伯特的双眼一个高度。  
“你会忙于向我道歉，是吗，mon papillon？或者我应该先说服你吗？”  
基尔伯特瞥了弗朗西斯一眼，露出偷笑。弗朗西斯诡秘地笑回去，在他的身前跪下。他解开基尔伯特的裤子，并将其与内裤一起褪到膝盖部分。  
把对方抱在胸前，弗朗西斯的手轻轻套弄基尔伯特的双腿之间，灵活的手指耐心地摆弄着，直到后者因快感呻吟出声。  
“你为什么道歉？”弗朗西斯低声说。他的手指探入对方内部，基尔伯特倒抽一口气。  
“我——我很抱歉，我……啊，弗朗西斯！”  
弗朗西斯的指甲掐入皮肤，使得基尔伯特的身体突然一跳。“这算不上真正的道歉，mon papillon。”  
“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，”基尔伯特喘着气，“我很抱歉我嘲弄了你。操，别停下来。”  
弗朗西斯亲吻了他的脸颊。“说下去。”  
“我太固执了。我不喜欢新的政府。”  
“你从来没喜欢过任何政府，mon beau（我的美人，）具体一点。”  
他的手指干了些什么，使得对方弓下背部；基尔伯特呜咽了一声，倒在他的胸膛。基尔伯特花了一分钟才振作起来回答：“我……我觉得共和国是混乱。”  
“Oui。还有呢？”  
“我……我不喜欢党派系统，因为我无法杀死他们。我不能把他们都干掉。”  
“你却叫我弑君者？”弗朗西斯嘲笑，“你为屠杀而生。”  
基尔伯特扭动着胸膛，隐藏他的微笑：“一支拥有国家的军队。”  
“你热爱你那些国王，因为你能使他们做你想做的事。”  
“是的，”基尔呻吟着，“你能够掌控他们。预知他们。”快感模糊了他的头脑，他发出的声音绝算不上人类的范畴，“摆——摆脱他们，或者教会他们依赖你……”  
“Oui，当这行得通的时候。当他们还活着的时候。”  
基尔伯特点头，大腿缠紧弗朗西斯的手。弗朗西斯不再说话，而是拉近对方，专心于他的身体，直到那家伙在高潮的边缘大口喘气。  
弗朗西斯停下，咬了他的耳垂。  
“对你来说不幸的是，国王总是要死的。你总是要培养一个新的，不是吗？”  
“法兰西……”基尔伯特呜咽着，“拜托。”  
“国王死去，而共和国不朽。”弗朗西斯触碰他的脸颊，笑得得意。“你还没有承认我是对的，mon Prusse。”  
基尔伯特转过脸，亲吻弗朗西斯的手，开始将他的手指舔干净，欲火使其无法回答。弗朗西斯微笑着看着他吮吸，眼神倦怠。  
“你有些时候相当友好，基尔伯特，”弗朗西斯低柔地说，“我差点都会忘记你一直多么热衷于赢得我们的争论了。”  
基尔伯特发出表示同意的声音，舌头舔过他的手掌。  
“你也可以相当令人讨厌。只要你说几个词，我就能把你带入高潮，mon Prusse。”  
“Ja，Frankreich（是的，法国。）”  
弗朗西斯重重地扇了他一个耳光。“用法语说。”  
基尔伯特露出嘲笑，但弗朗西斯在他回答前又扇了他一个耳光。  
“现在我亲爱的，你不愿让我满足你吗？”  
基尔伯特闭上眼睛，点头：“Oui，弗朗西斯。你说对了。”  
“我不确定我是否相信你。”弗朗西斯触碰他头部的后方，基尔伯特重新睁开了眼。弗朗西斯的手抚摸他内裤的上部，目光投向对方，询问他是否想要。基尔伯特再次投入于那只手，微笑了，弗朗西斯的眼睛再一次因情欲柔和下来。“你知道该怎样说服我。”  
基尔伯特倾身，亲吻对方的性器前端，它正骄傲地挺立在内裤之外。弗朗西斯倒抽一口气，指甲埋入那家伙的头发。他用那只手迫使基尔的头贴近他的性器。基尔伯特咳嗽了，克制住自己咬噬的本能反应，放松下来，呻吟着用自己的嘴包住了它。  
“你侮辱了我，”弗朗西斯咕哝，“故意惹恼我。你也这样向你的国王说话吗？”  
基尔伯特含着他的性器哼声，努力服务尽可能大的面积。  
“你过于坚持你只热爱一位国王，可能你需要一个共和国来好好统治你，能有某一部分使你集中精力。”  
基尔伯特不由自主地呻吟。  
“但你想要不止一个情人，mon beau。你有好几打。你需要一个共和国，因为你爱一个共和国。”  
基尔抬眼望向他，发现弗朗西斯正朝他微笑，双颊染上了情欲的潮红。弗朗西斯的手指抚摸着基尔的头发，插进他的喉咙里。基尔伯特被塞住了嘴，僵住了；他张开含着性器的嘴，喘息着。  
“你像这样道歉会更好。你的人民对于作为共和国相当高兴，你知道的。”弗朗西斯以一只手抚摸他的脸，“告诉我你爱我的共和国，我就会在我的床上干你；或者你继续这么固执，嘴里含着我的东西直到我射了，你还无法完事。”  
基尔伯特愉快地闭上眼，舌头移到弗朗西斯性器的末端。他重新含住，忙碌于逼疯对方。  
弗朗西斯大概坚持了一分钟；他推倒基尔伯特，责骂后者，几乎掩藏不住笑意。  
“你拒绝改变，是吗？”  
基尔伯特流露出他能做到最好的忏悔表情。他得到恼怒的一瞥作为报答。  
“你将受到惩罚。”弗朗西斯坚定地说。  
基尔伯特炫耀般地舔舔嘴唇：“我分心了。”  
“你只是需要被统治，是吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
弗朗西斯拉起他，迫使对方趴在床上面部朝下。“呆在这里。”  
基尔伯特服从了，部分原因是他双手被绑着而裤子缠在膝盖上。当弗朗西斯回来时，他脱掉了对方的裤子，用一根短马鞭的顶端靠上他的后穴。基尔向后压去，看向弗朗西斯，目光热情。  
“你的安全词是什么？”弗朗西斯问道。  
“红色，先生。”基尔伯特说，并为这不假思索的头衔称呼脸红了，“你是个混蛋。”  
“你也是。”弗朗西斯说，马鞭打在基尔伯特的臀部。  
“你从不道歉。”他夸张做作地叹息，再一次击打对方。“你把事情永远地拖延下去！你从不放弃。你持续不断地嘲弄我！”  
头几次击打使得基尔伯特的身体抽动，直到他的皮肤适应了热身。弗朗西斯非常擅于马鞭，比基尔伯特记忆中要好。他喘着气，脸埋进被子里，身体因每一次击打痉挛，神经明亮而紧张。  
“你们选择了一个共和国，你和你的弟弟，而我知道你从未想过放弃它。我不知道为什么你一定要冲我脾气如此恶劣；因为我给了你一件这么好的礼物！”他的话语配合着抽击，在每次停顿时放下皮鞭。“你忘记你的君主们造成的太多麻烦了。你只是不愿承认：你觉得离开刀剑的政治无趣罢了，不是吗？”  
“Jawohl（当然！）”基尔伯特说，脸色潮红，转过脸去以便更容易地呼吸。  
“是了。现在我让你认清了自己的位置，你的表现也更好了；是吗，基尔伯特？”他把马鞭尖端顺着臀部曲线向下，触到双腿之间。基尔伯特颤动着靠紧，几乎把自己推至尖端；但弗朗西斯将其拿开。“你还在听我说话吗？”  
“是的，”基尔伯特呻吟着，“拜托了，弗朗西斯。”  
“啊，但你不再爱我的共和国了，不是吗？你迷恋上了那些共产党人。”  
基尔伯特张开腿，身体颤抖。“那时我希望……我以为……它会比一个共和国要好。”  
弗朗西斯在他身边向床上倾身，不客气地将马鞭柄缓慢地插入。基尔伯特喘着气，向下压去，因快感呜咽出声。弗朗西斯亲吻他的脸颊。  
“你在撒谎，”弗朗西斯低声说，“我清楚你爱上了它。有些时候你相当容易就会爱上一个政府。”  
基尔伯特点头，夹紧了马鞭柄，他的呼吸急促。  
“你以为它拥有潜力，不是吗？我的共和国所不具备的潜力。”  
“你的共和国由鲜血与恐怖铺就。”基尔伯特咕哝。  
“Oui，与共产主义如此不同。”  
基尔伯特低沉地笑了声，转而试图亲吻他的面部。  
弗朗西斯捧住他的下颌，一个吻压在唇上。  
“但是，不像共产主义，现在你的家成了我的共和国，不是吗？”他亲吻他，将马鞭从后者身体里缓缓抽出。“你现在爱着许多共和国。”  
基尔伯特原地扭动，呜咽着说：“是的，确实如此。我很抱歉我侮辱了你的。你总是完美的。”  
弗朗西斯又发出愉悦的声音，解开基尔伯特的双手。他向床上移动，基尔伯特也依靠颤抖的肌肉抬起身，爬到他的身边，并亲吻了他的双唇。弗朗西斯回以一个吻，并推倒他，唇与舌亲吻他发烫的全身肌肤。基尔伯特在他身下颤抖，直到弗朗西斯的手回到他的腿间。  
当他使颤抖的对方进行到离高潮只差分毫的地方，弗朗西斯缓慢地将自己的性器插入，全程使对方停留在高潮的边缘，基尔伯特气喘吁吁地乞求他让自己射了。  
“像这样的你很美，”弗朗西斯低语，“从头到脚都是种享受。”  
“嗯，法兰西。”基尔伯特呜咽着闭上眼睛。  
弗朗西斯笑出声，将基尔伯特的脑袋轻轻搁在他的肩膀上，自己开始用力抽插。当基尔伯特高潮时他咒骂了一句，牙齿咬住对方的肩膀，尽管他自己已经难以为继。  
“啊，”弗朗西斯轻声说，“我爱你说我名字的方式。”  
基尔伯特的双腿包住弗朗西斯的臀部，紧紧攀住后者，手指尖的指甲掐入皮肤。他们贴得如此紧，以致基尔伯特能够感受到弗朗西斯接近了他的高潮，在他的上方颤抖。基尔伯特的身体尖叫着，险些背叛了他，随后他进入第二次高潮。  
弗朗西斯在他的身体上停下，用力呼吸着。  
“我喜欢像这样在你里面。”弗朗西斯低语，“我要再来一次吗？”  
基尔伯特喘着气，直到他的呼吸平复：“停止炫耀。”  
弗朗西斯亲吻他的嘴唇，用力插入他，把他压进被子中。他们依偎在一起，从唇齿至臀部彼此如水乳交融，直到弗朗西斯不得不拉开距离来呼吸，并咒骂着，处在高潮的边缘。基尔伯特虚弱地咯咯笑。  
“你的咒骂相当优美，你个愚蠢的法国人。”他说。  
弗朗西斯亲吻他的耳垂，窃声说着淫秽的话，直到声音被自己的高潮打断。弗朗西斯紧贴住他，然后倒在他的胸膛上。基尔伯特也让自己放松下来，手指一根根在弗朗西斯的背后放松。又过了一分钟，弗朗西斯起身，再次亲吻了他，双手捧住基尔伯特的脸颊。  
“唔，mon cherie（我亲爱的，）你感觉怎么样？”  
“很累，”基尔伯特低声说，“我们能洗澡吗？”  
“当然了。”弗朗西斯的手指笼起基尔伯特的头发。“现在还是再过一会？”  
“唔。我不在意。”基尔伯特闭上眼，懒洋洋地解开弗朗西斯的马尾辫，转而玩弄他的头发。高潮结束了，肾上腺素渐渐消隐，轻微的疼痛重新夺取了他的注意力。  
“先让我肢体恢复知觉，”弗朗西斯请求道。“当你在这里的时候，你总会让我相当快乐。”  
基尔伯特点头。他吞咽了嗓子中本来不存在却于现在积聚着的什么，点点头，感觉到泪水在眼眶内打转。他更靠紧了弗朗西斯的背部，不想要他起身，但也不愿意就在此刻打扰他。那家伙值得先放松下来的机会，不是吗？  
一分钟的沉默后，弗朗西斯从他身上起身，并询问：“基尔伯特？”  
基尔的头发遮住了脸，叹气：“我还好。只是有点累。”他轻声说道，然后放弃了，知道弗朗西斯已经注意到他的情绪。“我们现在可以洗澡吗？”  
他开始感受到寒冷，并清楚这一时半会不会好转。快感已经过去，就算他相当享受其中，在事后它也会造成副作用。  
“Oui，”弗朗西斯滚身，双臂抱住他。“当然可以。跟我来吧。”  
基尔伯特的胳膊环绕住弗朗西斯的脖颈，靠住对方，满怀感激。他放松下来，不再克制自己哭泣的冲动，为那家伙在这里——并将自己紧紧抱住——感到由衷的高兴。  
弗朗西斯没有询问。他并不需要。他吻去基尔伯特脸颊上的泪水，开始放热水，在等候浴缸放满时只是抱住对方。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> （原作者注）  
> 我不会一一列出他们指代的所有历史事件，因为这应该是一篇PWP。主要提到俄国与法国的那些革命，还有东德与普鲁士的政治。  
> 最后部分是BDSM中的“Subdrop”，基本上是在紧张情景后的情绪危机。这很正常，并不标志着有什么出了问题，这也是aftercare（陪伴伴侣并确保他们感到舒适与良好）如此重要的原因。（“Domdrop”也有可能发生，但通常更加少见。）  
> 致还不知道的人：安全词（Safewords）是为了与伴侣核对他们是否对某种情景进行的方式感觉良好。最常用的是“信号灯”系统，“绿色”意味着一切还好，“黄色”意味着你需要短暂休息，而“红色”则是需要停下这个场景，并转变到事后护理的部分。在此文情景中，两次使用都仅仅是为了核实基尔在需要使用的时候还记得它们。  
> 


End file.
